You Belong With Me
by Tratie4thewin
Summary: I know this is most likely overused, but a songfic on Cinderheart's veiw of Lionblaze and Icecloud's relationship.


A/N: This is a highschool AU. All characters are the same, just in human bodies.

Me: Jayfeather, do the disclaimer.

Jay: No.

Me: Do you want me to bring in the big guns?

Jay: What big guns?

Me: Half Moon.

Jay: NO, NO, I'LL DO IT!

Me: Good.

Jay: Tratie4thewin doesn't own Warriors or You Belong With Me. Happy?

Me: Very. Now on with the story!

 **Cinderheart's POV**

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

 **Icecloud's mad at you again. You were being sarcastic, which was obvious to me. Apparently not to her.**

 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do. _

**But I was thinking, I've known you for, like, ever. You've known her, what, a month or so? I know more about you than she ever will.** __

 _But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

 **But then again, she's pretty, rubbing in the fact that she's wearing a white short skirt that's very unlike my modest gray T-shirt by being the cheer captain while I watch the game from the bleachers.**

 _If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

 **I just hope that someday you realize what kind of person she really is, and that I'm here for you. Always.**

 _Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

 **Remember when we used to race and climb trees in the park? And help Dovewing and Ivypool with math? That's how love should be. Carefree and easy.**

 _And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down._

 _You say you're fine I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

 **You used to be actually happy, before you started dating her. We all asked, but you said you were fine. But you I knew better. Why are you even still together? Oh, that's right.** _  
She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 **She wears ankle-breaker heels, not comfy sneakers like mine. And since you're the captain of the football team, you HAVE to date the cheer captain, not the girl who sits on the bleachers and dreams of the day you open your eyes and heart to her.**

 _If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me._

 **She doesn't understand you. Not like I do. Why can't you see that? I've waited for years!**

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

 _Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

 **Whether I go to you or you come to me, we hold each other together. I cheer you up with your favorite songs while you tell me what you dreamed about at midnight. Always midnight. How do you not know?**

 _Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see  
You belong with me._

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

 **How do you overlook the truth so easily? How can you not know by now?** __

 _Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._

 **I love you, Lionblaze! You belong with me! You ever thought of that?**


End file.
